Neglect of the Animals
by LavenderIceCream
Summary: She tried to writhe back in vain as a foreign taste flooded her mouth. It was the taste of memories, of a tidy and neat little Megane. But he was no longer Megane and she was no longer Kagura-chan. He was no longer the weak human glasses and she was no longer the overpowering yato beast. Set in the Eien-nare movie. ShinKagu One shot. Explicit lemon.


a/n: Hello, LavenderIceCream here! After reading a few more M-rated fanfics, I saw that I didn't really do the rating justice with my other M fanfics so here's a more… um… steamy one? *blushes* This is set in the Eien-nare movie so the 5 year later Shinpachi and Kagura. Hope you like it!

* * *

He slammed her against the wall, the grimace of pain on her lips gone when the other pair of lips crushed against hers. Her cerulean eyes widened as his tongue curled about hers, and she shuddered, weakly trying to push him away.

But he was no longer Megane and she was no longer Kagura-chan. He was no longer the weak human glasses and she was no longer the overpowering yato beast. They were nobodies who just grabbed the closest body. They were hardened and they weren't brats anymore.

She tried to writhe back in vain as a foreign taste flooded her mouth. It was the taste of memories, of a tidy and neat little Megane. Memories so different from how it violently fought against her own tongue. Kagura tried to turn away but his firm hands held her face with no intention of letting go. She began to shake.

It was all too much, what Megane was doing to her. It was driving her insane as memory and reality clashed in fury, as the past and present bashed each other. Another shiver jolted through her like she was being electrocuted and the lust broke loose.

They separated for a split second, gasping for air, before Kagura drove down Shinpachi to the ground, angrily, powerfully, lustily. Her tongue dominated his for a brief moment, her teeth catching on his bottom lip, before he lashed out again and the bitter fight was on. _You left me, you left me, you left me when I needed you the most, traitor, I trusted you!_ He grabbed her scarf and jerked her forward, hate blazing across his steel gray eyes. _Who was the one who left me? Who was the one who left the Yorozuya first? Who was the one who left with that Shinsengumi bastard? I had to handle all of the Yorozuya by myself and_ you _were the one who left me!_

They rolled over and now Shinpachi was on top of her, pinning her down. He tore away from her mouth and began sucking hungrily on the delicate, sweet flesh at the nape of her neck. She gasped, flinching at the hot, sharp scratch of his teeth, a seductive pain.

Hazily, she quietly mused on how bizarre this all was. It was true, she had slept with Sadist. Over and over for the past months in fact. And she did leave the Yorozuya first. But… how could they have supported each other if they had stuck together back then? There was no money, Otae was sick, Sadaharu had to be fed, and she knew full well that her Yato appetite was only growing. It would have been impossible, it would have never wor-

She sharply twisted away, breaking from her thoughts as he nipped her collarbone and then licked it, raspy tongue roughly lapping it. She reached forward and deftly clawed away his obstructive clothes and he was left bare chested. He tore away her own clothes as well and the tongue painstakingly moved downward.

She gritted her teeth, the plea for "more, more, more" desperate to rip out of her mouth. And then he touched her chest. Gingerly. Carefully. Like a dull spark. Her hyperactive brain suddenly became muddled, sluggish. In a flash, the trio was together again, her, Megane, and... Gin-chan. Bickering, yelling, grinning like always. Haughtily expectant for tomorrow and ready to deal with it together.

But the moment passed faster than a heartbeat and then she was moaning as the flat of his hand slid over her nipples tantalizingly slowly. She felt something moist and her face burned scarlet in realization. He smirked. Leaning over, a breathy whisper tickled her ear. "You'll never get back that Megane ever again. He's _dead_."

Mind clouded over with lust, she barely heard him between the groping of her chest and the uncontrollable groan every time her bare nipple grazed his sweaty palm. She was panting heavily, sweat beading and rolling down. Pleasure sluiced through her and she was trembling, making lewd "ah"'s unconditionally.

She deeply sighed as his burning hands left her breasts and slowly made their way down, a scorching trail slithering away like a flaming snake. She was twitching, soft moans and pants released from her mouth like she was some animal. But then again, yatos were more animal than human to begin with.

Shinpachi snickered. His hand stopped right above her crotch. He flicked a finger. Her back instantly arched as she cried out in pleasure. The held back plea ripped out of her mouth without permission. "Please, please, please do it, please," she begged.

His eyes gleamed. Pointedly ignoring her request, he kept gently rubbing her, pulling out moans of pleasure and twitches as it slowly grew. His grin grew wider until he gasped, his finger frozen. Kagura smiled sweetly as her bare toes found their way between his legs, rubbing him there roughly.

He released a moan as her toes ran their way along him and over the tip. He bent over, hard pants raggedly breathing down on her feet, his hands twitching. Regaining some of her strength, she crawled up to him and took him in her mouth, slowly sliding her wet lips up and down. His hips bucked and unimaginable pleasure shot through him. Her tongue flicked the now swollen tip before rubbing it there and her teeth grazed him. "Ka-Kagura…" he moaned and shuddered. She coyly smiled, hard eyes mocking as she let go and whispered into his ear, "Oh no, you'll never get back that Kagura-chan anymore, she's _dead_."


End file.
